Realize
by Aechigo
Summary: If you just realize what I just realized... Jerlita.


Every act of kindness from Jeremie made Aelita blush happily. Every time he brushed by her heart skipped a beat. There was nothing Aelita wanted more than to give Jeremie that loving smile he deserved and watch him grin back. Yet, every time she gave him a small smile, it seemed he was too focused on his work or otherwise distracted to smile back, not with a real smile, anyway…

_Take time to realize,__  
__That your warmth is crashing down on in,__  
__Take time to realize,__  
__That I am on your side__  
__Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

No matter what Aelita did, though, she knew that Jeremie would have to see how perfect for each other they were on his own. Otherwise, would it really be love or just pressure? Oh, but Aelita hoped he figured it out quickly. Take your nose out of your laptop and look at me, she screamed in her thoughts.

_But I can't spell it out for you,__  
__No it's never gonna be that simple__  
__No I cant spell it out for you__  
__If you just realize what I just realized,__  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other__  
__And will never find another__  
__Just realize what I just realized__  
__We'd never have to wonder if__  
__We missed out on each other now._

Oh, come on Jeremie. You're so slow… Aelita thought glumly. She knew how he was, and even when things were blatantly in front of him, he never noticed until it was too late. Aelita felt, though, that she would never lose interest… but there was always that possibility, right? How long could Jeremie possibly take to notice her…?

_Take time to realize__  
__Oh-oh I'm on your side__  
__Didn't I, didn't I tell you.__  
__Take time to realize__  
__This all can pass you by__  
__But I can't spell it out for you,__  
__No its never gonna be that simple__  
__No I can't spell it out for you._

Aelita had been acting awfully strange lately… Jeremie was, in fact, too focused on his work to notice her strange behavior was intended to catch his attention. It had, but Jeremie was too self-conscious to think for more than a second that, perhaps, it was because she liked him romantically… She would never like him how he liked her.

___If you just realize what I just realized__  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other__  
__And we'll never find another__  
__Just realize what I just realized__  
__We'd never have to wonder if__  
__We missed out on each other but,_  
_It's not the same__  
__No it's never the same__  
__If you don't feel it too,_

Aelita sighed.

"Jeremie?" she called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I um…" she began, unsure of how to go about saying what she really wanted to.

"Hey, Aelita? Um… is something the matter? You've been acting kind of… different… lately." So he had noticed!

"Nothing's the matter. Uh, Jeremie?" 

"Yeah?"

Aelita couldn't stand it any longer. She had to do something. This small talk was driving her mad. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Jeremie sprang back, surprised. Aelita blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I don't know what I was…"

She was interrupted by Jeremie's lips on hers. She was confused, dazed, and delighted. The kiss wasn't abrupt, really: it was caring and loving and made Aelita melt inside.

___If you meet me half way,_

_If you would meet me half way,__  
__It could be the same for you._

For moments after the kiss broke, they both stood in silence staring at each other as they blushed.

"I didn't know…" Jeremie admitted. Aelita smiled and nodded.

"Jeremie?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Can I, uh… can I…?"

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked, a furious blush on his already red face. Aelita nodded. He took her hand.

"Of course," he answered. Aelita hugged him happily. This was the moment she'd waited all of her life for… once she was awakened in Lyoko, that is. She knew Jeremie was her Prince Charming… and, hopefully, he always would be…

_If you just realize what I just realized__  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other__  
__And we'll never find another,__  
__Just realize what I just realized__  
__We'd never have to wonder_

_If we missed on each other now…_


End file.
